five_nights_in_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear = Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights in Minecraft game along with Five Nights in Minecraft: Revolution. He is the main animatronic of the FNAF fan-game. Appearance Freddy Fazbear appears as a brown bear who wears a black bowtie and tophat. He has three black freckles on each cheek on his face and has blue eyes and black eyebrows. Freddy also seems to have a few handprints on his head. Behavior Five Nights in Minecraft Freddy is first seen in the Show Stage area and proceeds to go into the Game Area. He then enters the Office Hall and proceeds to enter the Office. If the player is unable to put on the Freddy Mask in time, they will be jumpscared. Unlike the first game Freddy will become active as early as Night 1 and he will get more and more aggressive as the week goes on, but there will be some nights where the toys become inactive and the Withered animatronics become active. Five Nights in Minecraft: Revolution Freddy becomes active on Night 3 and continues to move on the following nights. He starts off at the Show Stage and proceeds to move to the Dining Area, the Party Hall, the Kitchen, and finally passes the halls to make his way into the Office. And then, He also starts off at the Show Stage and proceeds to move to the Dining Area, the Hall, and finally make his way into the Office. Function Freddy Fazbear's function is to be the main antagonist, and is there to help show the series' main character and help with custom night and to open up the map. Trivia * Freddy's hat is removable. * Freddy doesn't move until Night 3, unless the player runs out of power. * There is a similar Animatronic called Golden Freddy. |-|Withered Freddy Fazbear = Withered Freddy Fazbear is a withered animatronic in the game Five Nights in Minecraft along with Five Nights in Minecraft: Remastered. Appearance Withered Freddy looks almost identical to his first game, he also wears his black hat and bowtie. In FNiM along with FNiM: Remastered he has buttons on his belly, his three face freckles are gone, and he now has his trusty microphone in his hand all the time. Freddy now has holes all across his body and in addition has wires sticking out from his body. Behavior Freddy likes to move from the Parts & Service to the Main Hall, then to the Hallway or the Party Room 3, and then goes to your Office. He will become active on Night 3. Withered Freddy also carries his Microphone wherever he goes. Function Freddy acts as the main Antagonist, as well as the Withered animatronic set. He also helps make some rooms more important and also help balance out numbers and Custom Night levels. Just like Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy usually leaves after Bonnie and Chica thus, he could activate The Other Withereds Trivia *Withered Freddy now no longer tries to hide on the map like the first game. *There is a rare event that can happen when the player starts a night or dies, where one of three eyeless animatronics can appear: Withered Foxy, Withered Freddy, or Toy Bonnie. These screens do not have an effect on gameplay, but can creep people out. |-|Toy Freddy Fazbear = Toy Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic in the game Five Nights in Minecraft along with Five Nights in Minecraft: Remastered. He has brown fur, a black top hat with a red band, red cheeks, and blue eyes. Appearance Toy Freddy Fazbear has a resemblance to Freddy Fazbear except Toy Freddy is plastic, and has brown paint, red cheeks, Blue eyes, a black tophat and a red band around it, He is a little fatter than Freddy Fazbear, he also has the black bow tie and has three freckles on his snout on both sides. Also he still has a microphone, and has two buttons on his stomach. Behavior Toy Freddy is first seen in the Show Stage area and proceeds to go into the Game Area. He then enters the Office Hall and proceeds to enter the Office. If the player is unable to put on the Freddy Mask in time, they will be jumpscared. Unlike the first game Toy Freddy will become active as early as Night 1 and he will get more and more aggressive as the week goes on, but there will be some nights where the toys become inactive and the Withered animatronics become active. Trivia * As with the other Toys it is unclear whether Toy Freddy is haunted or not. * In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, a literal toy of him is featured in a minigame. As this minigame takes place in 1983 it is entirely possible this figurine is the inspiration for the animatronic. * Toy Freddy is one of the five animatronics that do not appear in the air vents : four others are Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Foxy, and the Puppet. * Toy Freddy does not appear in the Game Area in the mobile version. It is unknown why this occurs. * Upon entering the Office, Toy Freddy is the only animatronic who stands near the right side of the room, unlike the original animatronics, who stand directly in the center or left of the room. *It appears that the closer Toy Freddy gets to the night guard, the more his jaw hangs open, to the point where the teeth on his bottom jaw are not visible during his jumpscare. This behavior is similar to that of Chica's from the first game. * Like his original counterpart, Toy Freddy holds his microphone while hunting the night guard. * His jumpscare is also similar to that of Freddy and Chica, him popping up near the night guard's face, rather than lunging at them like Foxy and other Toy animatronics. * He is also the only new animatronic (with the exception of the Puppet) to never enter the vents. * Toy Freddy is one of the few new animatronics that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Night 7/Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Mangle.